Sweet 16
by Ginny612
Summary: No one has ever remebered Ginny's Birthday, but what happens when her 16th birthday comes along?


Disclaimer: Not mine, will never be mine.   
  
THANK YOU BECKY!!! You're awesome girl!!  
  
~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~  
  
It was Ginny's 16th birthday. The big 1-6. This was supposed to be the best birthday of her life, but her brother still couldn't remember, and neither could anyone else. She sighed to herself as she walked down the hallway to her secret room that she found on her first birthday alone. Well, not really alone, she did share it with Tom. She shivered as she remembered that name, but still she could remember her 11th birthday like it was yesterday.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Hi Tom," Ginny wrote in the diary.  
  
"Hello, Virginia," Tom answered back.  
  
"Guess what tomorrow is?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's my birthday! I bet that Harry and Ron have a party all planned out for me."  
  
"I'm sure they do."  
  
"Well, it's time for dinner. I'll talk to you later, Tom."  
  
"Bye."  
  
The next day, her birthday, she walked down to the Great Hall and sat down next to her brother.   
  
"Good morning, all," she said, but no one paid her any attention.  
  
"So, do you really think you're the heir of Slytherin, Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"What kind of question is that, Ron? He's your best friend," Hermione said.  
  
"It's okay, Hermione."   
  
"Good morning!" Ginny said a little louder and finally got everyone's attention.   
  
"Good morning," they all responded. All three of them looked at each other and mentally decided that it would be a better idea if they didn't talk around Ginny.   
  
"See ya later, Ginny," Ron said. All three picked up their stuff and left the table.  
  
Ginny took out her diary and wrote, "Tom, you there?"  
  
"Always, Happy Birthday."  
  
Ginny smiled and said, "Thanks. They didn't say anything."  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't worry about it, Ginny."   
  
Ginny sighed and said, "It's time for my first class, I'll talk to you later." And with that she closed the diary and ran off to her first class.  
  
At lunchtime she didn't see the three friends and ate by herself.   
  
Ginny went walking into the Great Hall and sat down again next to Ron, who was in deep conversation with Hermione and Harry. She waited until there was a pause and said, "It's my birthday today!"  
  
"Yeah, that's great," Ron said.   
  
She waited until the others said something, but they didn't. There were tears in her eyes; she grabbed her things and ran from the room.  
  
"What's her problem?" Ron asked.  
  
The other two just shrugged their shoulders and went on with their conversation.   
  
She just kept on running, but bumped into someone and fell to the ground.   
  
"Watch where you're going, little Weasley."   
  
Ginny looked up and saw Draco Malfoy. She grabbed her diary that fell on the ground and stood up, walking away from him.  
  
"What's wrong, little Weasley, cat got your tongue?"   
  
She turned around and said, "Your just not worth my time, Malfoy." With that, she ran off.   
  
Draco Malfoy was shocked to say the least. So he followed her. Ginny was unaware of her follower and just kept running, to where she did not know.   
  
Before she knew it she was in a corridor she had never been in before. "Where am I?" She looked around and didn't notice Draco hiding behind a tapestry, but did see a door. She opened the door and saw a small storage room. All that was in there besides a lot of boxes was a single window. She shrugged her shoulders, sat down, and cried her eyes out.   
  
Draco crept up to the open door and listened. "What a great way to be spending my birthday!" she cried out.   
  
"It's her birthday, huh?" Draco said to himself. He was about to announce himself and make her day even worse when she heard her talk again.  
  
"Oh, Tom, no one remembered. Not a single person, not Harry, not even any of my brothers, and there are four here!"  
  
"Who the hell is Tom?" Draco wondered to himself. He looked in, but saw no one. He only saw her writing in a diary. "She named her diary, Tom?"   
  
Soon she heard an owl approach. She looked up and heard a crash. She laughed and went to open the window. "Hello, Errol," she said as she took the parcel from the owl. "Thanks." She patted the owl on its head, and it flew away.  
  
She opened the package up and sighed, "Fudge. Great, not only am I spending my birthday alone, but I also get to be fattened up."   
  
She sat back down on the floor and started to eat the fudge.   
  
Then another owl came; she gasped, "Another one?"  
  
She took the parcel from the owl and quickly opened the gift before reading the card. She opened the gift quickly and got squirted with water. Draco could barely hold back a laugh. She too laughed and said, "From Fred and George, I should've known."  
  
Draco left shortly afterwards as Ginny sat there eating her fudge.   
  
Her second year...  
  
It was Ginny's 12th birthday this year and she didn't have Tom to spend it with, so she decided that she was going to be heard!   
  
This time at suppertime she was a little louder, "Ron, Harry, Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah?" But no one turned their heads; they were too worried about the escape convict Sirius Black.   
  
"Come on guys, can you give me a little attention here?" They didn't turn their heads again, and Ginny screamed, "GUYS! COME ON!" This time it got their attention.   
  
"What is it, Ginny?" Ron asked. The other two didn't look too happy. "Well, what is it?"  
  
"It's... um... it's my birthday."  
  
The three of them looked at her like she was crazy. "That's great, Ginny, was that it?"  
  
"That it? It's my birthday!"  
  
"Ginny, there's an escape convict from Azkaban, and he's after Harry! Do you have to be so selfish?" Ron said and went back to his conversation.   
  
Tears were forming in her eyes, and she ran from the Hall.   
  
"Ron, did you have to be so mean to her?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, I don't even recall celebrating her birthday last year," Harry said.  
  
"I'll apologize later," Ron sighed.  
  
Ginny ran through the halls, and once again she ran into someone.   
  
"We meet again, Weasley, and on the same day we did last year. What are the odds of that?"   
  
"Oh put a sock in it, Malfoy, and leave me alone," she said and ran from him.   
  
Once again Draco followed her to her secret place. He watched as she ran in, fell to the ground, and started crying again.   
  
He asked Dobby earlier that day if he could do something for him. He replied by saying, "Master Draco was always nice to Dobby, Dobby will help Master Draco." Draco told him all about Ginny and how no one could remember her birthday and asked him to do something nice for her.   
  
A few moments later Ginny heard a little pop and heard, "Miss Wheezy?"   
  
Ginny squeaked and looked up, "Are you Dobby?"  
  
"Yes, I am Dobby, Miss."   
  
"Yeah, I've heard Harry talk about you."  
  
"About me?" He smiled widely.   
  
"Yeah, what are you doing here?"   
  
"Dobby heard it was Miss Wheezy's birthday," he said and took a cupcake from behind his back.   
  
"Thank you," Ginny said as she took the offered cupcake, "...but who did you hear it from?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Dobby cannot say, Miss Wheezy."  
  
"Was it Harry?" Ginny asked hopefully.  
  
"No, it was not Harry Potter."  
  
"Then who was it?"  
  
"Dobby is not at able to say." He handed her her cupcake and lit the candle. He then proceeded to sing her "Happy Birthday", in which he squeaked and squealed.   
  
Ginny could do nothing but laugh. She didn't care. She wasn't spending her birthday alone.  
  
Her third year...  
  
It was Ginny's 13th birthday in a few days, and she would finally be a teenager. She couldn't believe it. She was so excited, though this year she decided not to tell her brother and Harry that it was her birthday again. This year she knew that the "Dream Team" was having more problems this year than the last.  
  
She was asked to the Yule Ball, which of course had to fall directly on her birthday. She sighed and decided to think that it was a sort of party for her, but she had to spend it with Neville Longbottom.   
  
Her birthday came soon enough, and the morning it came she was awoken by her screeching roommates. "Ginny, wake up!"  
  
She did so and said, "What?"  
  
"Guess what day it is today?"  
  
Her eyes widened and said, "My birthday!"  
  
"No! It's the day of the Yule Ball!" Of course her roommate was asked to the ball also. "Come on, let's get ready."  
  
"You go. I have somewhere to go." She didn't worry about getting dressed, so in her pajamas and slippers she sneaked out of Gryffindor common room and ran down the hallway only to run right into someone again.   
  
"What is it with you, Weasley?" Draco said as he looked down at her, and suddenly his words where stuck in his throat. She sat on the ground wearing only her pajamas, a tank top, and pajama pants with clouds on them.  
  
"What's wrong, Malfoy? Cat got your tongue?" she laughed as she got up and walked away.   
  
He once again followed her to her secret place. He asked Dobby to do something nice on her birthday, again, but Dobby said that he did not have to ask, he already got some things ready.  
  
"Happy birthday, Miss Wheezy," Dobby said as she opened the door.   
  
"Hi, Dobby!" she said with a bright smile.  
  
Dobby gave her her cupcake and sang to her yet again. He then handed her a present.  
  
"A present? For me?"   
  
Dobby nodded. She ripped the present open and took out two mismatched socks. She laughed and said, "Thank you, Dobby, these are wonderful." She smiled, "But I have to go and get ready for the Yule Ball. Hermione actually invited me up to her room to get ready with her and the other girls."  
  
"That's wonderful, Miss Wheezy, Dobby hopes you have fun!"   
  
And with that she ran out of the room, missing Draco who was hiding behind the door.   
  
Fourth year...  
  
It was her 14th birthday, and this year Ginny had to spend it in detention with Draco Malfoy. She sighed as she put her head down and banged her head against the desk.   
  
"Oh stop it, Miss Weasley, there's no need to be doing that."  
  
"It's my birthday!" she said as she pressed her head against the desk.   
  
Professor Umbridge sighed and said, "Well then, Miss Weasley, next time you won't be so quick to get in a fight with Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"We weren't physically fighting, Professor, it's just a family feud. I mean, what kind of day would it be if we didn't fight?"   
  
Draco laughed.   
  
"Now, in my days, when a girl and a boy fought like you two did, it was a sign of flirting." Draco stopped his laughing.  
  
"So, that's why you gave us detention, because you thought we were flirting?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No, because you two were fighting. We aren't in my days are we now?"  
  
"No." Ginny sighed.  
  
"If we were, we'd see dinosaurs roaming the land," Draco said quietly.  
  
Ginny laughed.   
  
"What was that, Mr. Malfoy?"   
  
"Nothing."  
  
Suddenly two boys where outside her door, laughing and playing jokes on one another. She sighed and said, "Miss Weasley, I do hope those are your brothers, for if they get caught again, I swear that they will be severely punished!" She walked to the door, put a spell on it, and left.   
  
Ginny put her head on her desk again and said, "What a way to be spending my birthday."   
  
Suddenly there was a pop and Dobby appeared.   
  
"Dobby!" Ginny squealed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Dobby didn't see Miss Wheezy and thought to come and find you. Happy birthday," he said and handed her her cupcake. He turned and saw Draco and said, "Oh, Master Draco! Dobby did not know that you would be here! Dobby would have brought you one too."   
  
"That's quite all right." With that Dobby popped back out.   
  
"You know Dobby?" Ginny asked as she walked over to Draco's desk and split the cupcake in two.   
  
"Yeah, he used to work for us," Draco said as he took the half that Ginny handed to him. "Thanks."  
  
"So, was it you?"   
  
"Was it me, what?" Draco asked.  
  
"Was it you who sent him to me every year on my birthday?"  
  
"No," Draco said as though he was appalled. "I didn't even know it was your birthday until today."   
  
Ginny shrugged her shoulders and ate her half of the cupcake.  
  
"Happy birthday anyways."   
  
"Thanks."  
  
Fifth Year...  
  
This year, Ron and Hermione were going out and so were Harry and Luna. Now the "Dream Team" had one more.   
  
"Is anyone going to remember my birthday tomorrow?" Ginny asked out loud.   
  
"Yup," they all said in unison.  
  
"Which means that you guys won't, right?"  
  
"Yup," they all said again.  
  
Ginny sighed and walked away.   
  
The next day, no one remembered as she thought, and she spent another birthday with Dobby, with Draco hiding right outside.  
  
Sixth year...  
  
This year Draco decided that it was time to spend Ginny's birthday with her. He had been every year, but she never really knew about it. This year she was.   
  
He bought her a present in Hogsmeade a few weeks before, and the morning of her 16th birthday, he was in the kitchens making Ginny a cake. Dobby was helping him of course, but he was still making a cake, nonetheless.   
  
"Dobby thinks that Master Draco likes Miss Wheezy."  
  
Draco smiled and said, "Dobby, how many times must I tell you, I am no longer your master? You can just call me Draco."  
  
"Dobby still thinks that Draco likes Miss Wheezy."   
  
Draco smiled as he stuck his finger into the mix and licked the batter off it. "I think so too. Come and get me when the cake is done. I have to go decorate the room."  
  
"Yes, Master," Draco shot him a look, "Yes...Draco." Draco smiled and walked away.  
  
The day was slow just like always. Ginny sat at her table and sighed. "It's my 16th birthday," she said with no enthusiasm.  
  
"That's great, Ginny," Ron, Harry, Luna, and Hermione said.  
  
"And I'm running away with Draco Malfoy."  
  
"That's great, Ginny," they said again.  
  
"Then we're going to become Death Eaters."   
  
"Good for you Ginny," Ron said.  
  
Ginny sighed, stood up, and walked away to her secret place.  
  
~*~Present day~*~  
  
Ginny neared the door and expected to be alone again with Dobby this year, but as she turned the doorknob and walked into the room, she noticed that there was something. The room was decorated. There was a giant banner that said, "Happy Sweet 16, Ginny" and a cake big enough for a few people to eat. She smiled brightly and thought that this time around her brother actually remembered her birthday. 'But why would he do it in here?' she thought. She didn't care; all she knew was that she was going to spend her birthday with someone else rather then Dobby. "Ron? Hermione?" When no one responded, she called out, "Harry?" Still nothing. She sighed and said, "Dobby?"  
  
"Dobby?" came a voice from somewhere. "Dobby? God, Weasley, I was insulted at first when you were referring to me as your brother, but Dobby?"   
  
She recognized that voice. She looked around for him, but didn't see him anywhere. "Who's there?" she asked.  
  
She felt someone tap her on her shoulder, and she turned around. "Surprise!" Draco said with a smile. "Happy birthday."  
  
"What?" Ginny said confused.  
  
"I said, 'Happy birthday." Ginny still looked confused. "Today is your birthday, right?" Still Ginny said nothing. "Feliz Navidad!"  
  
Ginny laughed, "That's Merry Christmas, you geek!"  
  
"I know that, but you know what I'm talking about."  
  
"I'm still confused."  
  
Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. "Still? Wow, I knew you Weasleys were stupid, but not this stupid." Ginny laughed and swatted his arm, not knowing why she did. "Look, balloons, decorations," he said pointing them out, "a cake, which I made all on my own, and look, even a present." He mockingly made a gasping noise while holding a gift in his hands.  
  
"A present... for me?" she asked, not believing him.  
  
"No, for the other birthday party that I have to go to." Her face fell. "Of course for you. Do you understand now?"  
  
"No! I have no bloody clue what the hell you are doing!" Draco opened his mouth, but Ginny stopped him. "Don't say anything! Yes, I know it's my birthday! Yes, I see everything and it looks lovely, but no, I don't understand why the hell you're doing this! You never talk to me, unless it's to insult me, you hate us Weasleys... you..."   
  
"Shhhh, Ginny, shhh," he said, placing his finger against her lips. She stood completely still and let him continue. "Let's have a seat and talk over cake and ice cream."   
  
Ginny only nodded and let herself be moved by Draco to a small table that had her birthday cake. Ginny sat on the floor, considering that the table was so low to the ground, and gasped when she saw Draco did the same thing.   
  
Ginny took the knife and was about to cut the cake when Draco said, "Wait a moment. You need to make a wish." He pulled out some candles from his pocket, placed them in the cake, and lit them with his wand.  
  
"Isn't there supposed to be a song too?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"A song, you're supposed to sing to me."  
  
"I'm not going to sing."  
  
"Oh come on now, please?"  
  
"I'm not any good at it."  
  
"It has to be better then what Dobby can do."  
  
"All right, but if you tell anyone, I'll deny it!"  
  
Ginny giggled and listened as he sang to her "Happy Birthday." He was right though; he really couldn't carry a tune.   
  
When he finished, she giggled and said, "That was much better than Dobby."  
  
"Thanks. Now make a wish."  
  
"Wow, I actually get to wish for something different this year," she said softly and sat and thought.   
  
"Come on, Ginny, the wax is getting onto the cake."  
  
"Hang on, I want to make it a good one." She sat there thinking again.  
  
"I bet I can make it come true," Draco said to her.  
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
"I said, I bet I can make whatever wish you think of come true," he repeated.  
  
"Anything I wish for?" she said in a flirting tone.  
  
"Anything."  
  
Ginny smiled and thought of the one thing that she wouldn't mind from Draco. She took in a deep breath and thought, 'I wish that Draco Malfoy would give me a kiss,' and with one breath she blew the candles all out.   
  
"Nicely done," he said and started taking out the candles. He smiled at her and licked the bottoms clean of frosting.   
  
Ginny giggled again and said, "There's a lot more to you than what you let everyone else see."  
  
"Yeah, don't want them to think that I'm actually human!" he said with a mocking gasp.  
  
"Oh shush, Ferret boy, and hand me that knife, I'm hungry." He handed it to her and she cut two pieces out of the cake and Draco grabbed the carton of ice cream that he placed a spell on so that it would remain cold. The two ate in silence, and when they were done Ginny sat back and said, "That was the best tasting cake I've ever had."  
  
"I made it myself."  
  
"That's a little unbelievable."  
  
"It's true!"   
  
"Okay, Draco." She realized that it was the first time she'd ever called him that.  
  
"You know, that was the first time you called me that."   
  
"Yeah," she put her head down and blushed.   
  
"Well," he cleared his throat, "I think it's time to give you that present."  
  
Ginny smiled widely and crawled over to his side. He handed her a nicely wrapped gift and she took it. She shook it; she acted as though she was a little kid at Christmas.   
  
"By the way you act, it seems like you never get a present," he chuckled to himself.  
  
Ginny looked up and had a serious look on her face. Draco suddenly shut up. "I don't."   
  
"What do you mean you don't?"  
  
"I mean when my brother forgets about my birthday, it doesn't just mean that he doesn't spend the day with me, it means I don't get anything. Not a present, not a 'happy birthday', not even a song."   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought..."  
  
"Yeah... well, it's not too bad. Mom always sends me something, it should be here any moment." At that moment she heard a screech of an owl and then heard it slam into the."  
  
window. She let out a laugh as the owl flew back and tried again, this time succeeding. It landed on the table, nearly hitting the cake and handed her the gift and flew away. Ginny opened it up and sighed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's Mom's fudge."  
  
"Well, fudge is good, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but not when it's melted." She sighed and put it on the table.  
  
Draco picked it up and looked at it. "I see nothing wrong with it." He dipped his finger into it and licked the fudge off of it. "Very good." He dipped his finger into it again and held it out to Ginny. "Try it," he said offering some to her. She had to hold back a laugh as she looked at his finger. She looked at him and he encouraged her to try it. She shrugged slightly and licked the fudge off of his finger. "Good?"  
  
"Yeah, it is," she said with yet another blush.   
  
Draco put the fudge back on the table and said, "Okay, now open my present."   
  
She was about to when they heard yet another owl. It came into the room, not hitting anything on it's way in, landed gently on the table, put the gift down, and flew off.  
  
"Hey, who's that from?" Draco asked, reaching for the parcel.  
  
"No! Don't touch it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's Fred and George's owl. Be very careful." She took her wand out and poked the present. It didn't do anything for a moment, but Ginny poked it once more. With that final poke, the parcel blew up and squirted jelly all over their faces.   
  
"What the hell was that?" Draco demanded as he took out his wand and preformed a cleaning spell on him and then on Ginny.  
  
"Thanks. I have no clue, but I'll find out."  
  
"Now, open my present."  
  
"Yes," she smiled and tore open the small gift that Draco had handed to her earlier. It was a box. She slowly opened it up, and inside was a necklace with a pendant on it that said, "Sweet 16" on it.   
  
Ginny gasped. "Oh my God, Draco, I always wanted one of these. Thank you!" she said, clutching the necklace in her hands.  
  
He sat up on his knees, took the necklace from her hands, and said, "And now you have one. Turn around." She did as she was told, and he put it on her. "There." He sat back down on the floor.  
  
Ginny turned around and said, "Thank you, Draco, you have no clue how much this means to me."  
  
"I'm sure I do."   
  
"It was you wasn't it?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Every year Dobby came here, had a cupcake ready for me and spent a little while with me. You told him to do it, didn't you?"  
  
"Guilty as charged," Draco said honestly.  
  
"But why?"   
  
"Because no one deserves to spend their birthday alone."  
  
For the rest of the afternoon they talked about nothing in particular. She made him laugh with many tales of how it was growing up in the Weasley household. When they noticed that it was getting darker, Ginny stood up and said, "Oh Draco, this was wonderful, I had a great time." Draco swished his wand and levitated her her left over cake in a box.  
  
Ginny walked to the door and said, "You really made this the best birthday ever."   
  
"There will be more," he said.  
  
"But never will I have another 16th birthday."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm glad you enjoyed your day," he said with a smile.  
  
Ginny was about to leave again when something at the back of her mind kept nagging at her. She didn't want to say anything, yet she did. She wanted to know, if he could really make her birthday wish come true.   
  
"Something wrong, Ginny?"  
  
"Uh, sort of."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Um... you... well, we had a bet, Draco."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"We had a bet. You said, that you bet that you could make my birthday wish come true and well..."  
  
"I haven't yet," he said with a real genuine smile.  
  
"What's with that smile, Draco?"  
  
"It's a happy smile, knowing that you want your wish to come true as much as I want to make it come true."  
  
She swallowed hard; did he really know what she wished for? She watched as he tried to get up, but failed miserably. He laughed and said, "Give me a hand?" She laughed and walked over to him and held out her hand. Instead of using it to help him stand up, he used it to pull her into his lap.   
  
She let out a little shriek and smiled as he put his arms around her waist. He ran his fingers gently down her cheek and under her chin. He then leaned forward to her, but before he could kiss her, she asked, "You know you still haven't told me why you're doing this."  
  
He sighed with disgust; he just wanted to kiss her. "Okay, I'll answer you if you answer me one question."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Why can't your brother or friends remember your birthday?"   
  
"Because the idiots are in love and can't see anything other then each other."  
  
"You just answered your own question."  
  
Ginny gasped, but before she could say another thing, she felt his lips descend on hers. As she deepened the kiss, she smiled against him, for she knew, that even without him saying the words, that he loved her and she would never have to spend another birthday alone.   
  
THE END.  
  
Author note: Okay, I think that this is really funny. Last Tuesday, during my bowling league, I was waiting for my turn to bowl, and "She's my Cherry Pie" was playing on the jukebox, when suddenly this idea popped into my head. What's funny is that it has nothing to do with the song. It just popped in my head, so as soon as I came home, I started writing. This was only going to be like three pages long, but then I thought, hey, we need a story that leads up to the end, right? Well, in two days I wrote 15 pages. I am really happy with this story and I hope you all enjoy it to!   
  
3/29/04 


End file.
